pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Katthryn
This is the nineth episode of "Katthryn's Awakening." Story *Sean looks up, and is shocked to see the cursed girl helping him up. Her hand is cold to the touch.* Sean: ....!! I...It's....!! *Falls down onto his hands, and starts crawling backwards.* Girl: Please... No... You have it wrong... Sean: No!! I will NEVER forgive you!! I made a promise to my friend that next time I ran into you, I would make you PAY!! *Sean quickly gets up, and sends out Petaw.* Petaw: Pe- *Sees the girl.* PETAW!! Pi!! *People around, start to scatter, as they are aware of the potential battle that was about to unfold.* Girl: *Falls to her knees.* P..please... you have it all wrong... Sean: Petaw! Use- Girl: PLEASE!! Please listen to meee!! *Puts her hands on the ground, as if to beg.* Please.... please... you have the wrong idea... Sean: ..... Alright, I'll hear you out, but this isn't going to change anything! You hear me?! What you did to Nurse Joy was terrible! She could have DIED!! Girl: ..... Just.... please follow me..... *The girl gets up, and starts walking. Sean follows, but keeps Petaw out in case she tried anything fast.* Sean: (.... Why am I following her...? She might as well be leading me straight to a trap..... But I might have a chance since Petaw and Ralts are strong enough to beat a gym leader...) *After a few minutes of walking, they reach a large park, inside the city.* *As they walk further into the park, they come across a walkway, with several benches alongside them. However, Sean notices that there is practically no one else at the park, possibly because it was starting to get dark.* *The girl sits down at one of the benches, and looks at Sean as if she says, "Please sit next to me..."* *He decides to sit on the far end of the bench. They were still sitting next to eachother, but on opposite sides of the bench.* Girl: Listen... Sean, I- Sean: Whoa, wait!! How do you know my name?! *Stands up.* Girl: I... I heard the nurse say it... Sean: ..... *Sits back down.* Girl: .... So... Listen... My name is Katthryn, and evryone is spreading terrible rumors about me... Everyone avoids me... I have to fend for myself if I want to eat, because no store anywhere would accept my money... Sean (skeptical): ..... So how can I know you're telling the truth. Katthryn: You... just, please, you have to trust me.... Sean: Okay, so even if you WERE telling the truth, who is spreading these rumors...? Katthryn: I don't know his name, but he's a boy, maybe 20, or so, with bright golden hair... *Sean's eyes widen.* Sean: Wait... I think I remember seeing him once, right before me and Shelby were about to have a battle... Katthryn: You've seen him?? Where?! *Gets closer to Sean, eager for answers.* Sean: It was back in Greyvine... He had killed some boy's Rattata... I didn't see his Pokémon, though. Katthryn: Oh... Sean: Well, what do you know about him? Katthryn: I honestly don't know anything other than he is the most likely suspect that has been spreading these rumors that have gotten all over Monto... Sean: ..... Now that I really meet you, you don't SEEM to be a bad person... Katthryn: Really?! Th- thank you so much.... *Katthryn blushes, and a small tear runs down her cheek.* Katthryn: ... That's... That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me... Sean: Really? Just that?? What about your parents? Katthryn: *Looks down.* ........ I never knew my parents... I'm an orphan... Sean: *Moves closer to her, and puts his arm around her for comfort.* I know the feeling, sort of... I lost my dad when I was really young... To the Pokémon of the Night... *Sean can feel Katthryn shake in fear for a second, when she heard that name.* Katthryn: Th..... The Pokémon of the Night.... I was attacked last night.... *Looks at the tear in her dress, the same as that morning.* Sean: Really?! THAT'S what that was?! Then... Then the Zoroark incident couldn't have been you..... Wait, why didn't you find shelter...? Katthryn: Everywhere I went, I was not welcome... I couldn't make it to your Pokémon Center in time... *Puts her face in her hands.* I.... Actually had a Skitty before the incident... Sean: Did..... Did they....? Katthryn: They..... Killed my Skitty...... *Starts crying.* Sean: *Hugs her for comfort.* It's going to be alright... What's past is past. It took me a while to get over the loss of my dad, but I manage... *Katthryn, still crying, but now tears of joy, hugs Sean.* Katthryn (choked up): Th... Thank you s-so much, Sean... You're the nicest person I've ever met... Thank you so much for understanding... *Petaw, who had been skeptical, now understands, and goes over to hug Katthryn, too.* *After a few minutes of Katthryn crying into Sean's shoulder, they both look at eachother.* Sean: Oh! Shoot, I need to find my friend... I promised her that I would meet up with her after I battled the gym... *The scene changes to Shelby on the 3rd floor of the shopping mall, who has a handfull of shopping bags, and Cuttlepuc is walking beside her, with a cute hat with a pokéball insignia.* Shelby: Where the heck is Sean?? Ive been to the lobby 4 times now, and he still hasn't come by... Cuttlepuc: Cuuuttle!! Shelby: Alright, I'm checking one more time, and if he isn't there, I'm going to go look for him... It''s getting pretty late... '' *Shelby starts walking towards the elevator, and Cuttlepuc follows.* *They enter the elevator opens, and they enter. The elevator goes down to the fist floor, and they both walk out, into the lobby.* Shelby: *Looks around for Sean.* ... He still isn't here... I better go look for him... Cuttlepuc, return. *Pulls out a pokéball, and returns Cuttlepuc to it.* *Shelby heads to the door, and walks out.* *Surprisingly, the streets are completely empty.* Shelby: ... Well, I guess it won't be hard to find him... *She starts walking towards the end of a block, and when she turns left on it, she runs into Sean.* Shelby: Oh, hi, Se- *stops in he tracks, for she sees Katthryn with him.* Sean: Wait, hold on... Shelby: *Backs up.* Y... YOOOUU!!! YOU'VE HYPNOTIZED SEAN, HAVEN'T YOU?! Sean: No... that's not it... please listen... *Katthryn hides behind Sean, in fear.* Shelby: SEAN!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!! Sean: No, please Shelby! Calm down!! Shelby: GO, CUTTLEPUC!! *Throws out Cuttlepuc's pokéball, and Cuttlepuc emerges.* Sean: Fine! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!! Petaw, I choose you! *Petaw jumps off Sean's shoulder, ready to fight Cuttlepuc.* Petaw: Pi! Taw!! Shelby: ...... Sean... Why are you defending her?! Don't you remember what she did to Joy-sensei?! Sean: It wasn't her, though!! Please, hear us out... I was skeptical, too... Shelby: ............. Cuttlepuc, stand down... Sean: ... Thank you. Petaw, get back. *Petaw walked back over to Sean.* *The scene transitions to everyone sitting against a building's wall, and Sean telling Shelby about Katthryn's story, while Katthryn was sitting next to Sean.* Sean: .... So, apparently, some guy has been spreading bad rumors about her, and it's reached all of Monto... Remember that gold-haired boy that killed Joey's Rattata? Shelby: OH!! HIM!!! Sean, that's the guy that wants you dead!! Sean: HIM?! Katthryn: What...? He's out to get you, too? Sean: Then... Then that proves it! Katthryn is telling the truth!! Shelby: .... This changes everything... Katthryn, I am so deeply sorry that I automatically accused you of something you didn't do... *All of a sudden, a large BTOOOOM was heard around the entrance to the city.* Everyone: WHOA!! Sean: What the heck was that?! *The scene changes to the entrance, where Sean and Shelby entered. The two officers are being attacked.* Officer1: Arcanine! Fire Blast!! Arcanine: AAAARRRRRRRR!!! *An Arcanine jumps forward, and shoots a star-shaped fire onto the ground.* Voice: ... Hydro Pump!! *Two high-pressured cylinders of water blast through the flames, hitting Arcanine onto the ground.* *A Blastoise and a boy walking next to it walks right through the scorching flames as if they were nothing.* *It was the gold-haired boy* Boy: ... Skull Bash. Blastoise: *Ceases the Hydro Pump, and then dashes towards the officer with it's head.* BLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *The officer is thrown at least 20 feet away from the brute force of the attack.* *He is laying on the ground, coughing up blood.* Officer2: Go, Breloom! *The officer throws out a pokéball, and from it, emerges a human-shaped shroom-like pokémon.* Breloom: Looom!! Officer2: Mach Punch! *The Breloom ran towards Blastoise, hitting it hard.* Boy: Alakazam... *Sends out Alakazam.* ... Psychic. *The Alakazam threw Breloom up into the air with it's psychic power, then slammed it ont the ground.* The boy walks past the unconscience Breloom, and towards the officer.* Boy: Scizor. *Sends out Scizor.* *Scizor grabs the officer by the neck.* Boy: Have you seen a boy walk through here, black hair, about 15 years of age, with a Petaw? Officer2: I... I wouldn't know... We have a lot of people come through here, it's hard to remember a specific face.... Boy: Try HARDER!!! *His voice echoes throught the scenery, and Scizor squeezes tighter.* Officer2: I.... Think so... Boy: *Gets up in his face.* WHERE DID HE GO?! Officer2: That... Is out of the question... I haven't left this spot all day... But he seemed like he was going to challenge a gym... *The boy stands up, and returns Scizor, Alakazam, and Blastoise to their pokéballs. He walks away, toward the city, grinning.* *END OF EPISODE NINE.* Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Monto Category:Episodes Category:Stories